thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Парные клинки Левианты
Парные клинки Левианты были одним из сосудов Греха, в котором жил Демон зависти. Кайо Судо была одной из наиболее известных владельцев, печально известной Убийствами Энбизаки. История Создание Когда-то была выкована Пара двойных Клинков.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita После изначальные сосуды Греха были отпущены в мир близнецами Гензель и Гретель.Chrono Story В итоге Демон Зависти взял эти клинки в качестве своего сосуда. Однажды они попали в распоряжение церкви Левин в Левианте.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Четыре Новых Всадника В ЕС 508 Абисс I.R. приобрела Парные клинки Левианты и использовала их, чтобы подчинить высокопоставленного члена церкви Левин Михаила Асаева, сделать его одержимым демоном и сотрудничать с ним.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Abyss I.R. Зависть захватила всех его коллег, и они создали секту Нео Апокалипсис, распространившуюся по всей Левианте.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette После Aбисс I.R. была ранена и вынуждена бежать, Нео Апокалипсис был подавлен,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Abyss I.R. Демон Зависти вернулся с свой сосуд и был найден Шартеттой Лэнгли. Затем она отправилась в Джакоку в Дальневосточном регионе и перековала мечи в две пары ножниц,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette различных по стилю исполнения. В ЕС 549The Muzzle of Nemesis PV Шартетта отдала сосуд фиолетововолосому солдату за пределами Энбизаки.Heavenly Yard Убийства Энбизаки Позже сосуд был приобретен Кагурой Судоу, а после перешли по наследству ее дочери.The Tailor of Enbizaka - 母の形見の裁縫鋏　研げば研ぐほどよく切れる В ЕС 842 Эллука Клокворкер столкнулась с Кайо и обменялась с ней телами. Примерно в это же время Кайо стала одержима демоном Зависти.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XII. The Tailor of Enbizaka Зависть говорила ей, что ее "муж" изменяет с тремя девушками из Энбизаки,The Tailor of Enbizaka - そんな彼女の悩みごとは　愛するあの人の浮気症 Кайо убила их по очереди, а затем и любимого.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Сон Позже, около ЕС 982, ножницы были найдены Галлерианом Марлоном и хранились в Театре Зла. В это время ножницы были связаны вместе.Seven Crimes and Punishments PV После конца Третьего периода в ЕС 998,Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 982 Микаэла, вместе с Алленом Авадонией,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue собрала все семь грехов вместе. Там Демон Зависти принял человеческую форму и взял с собой ножницы в Торагай, чтобы встретиться с мальчиком перед тем, как забрать его в Джакоку.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Принцип действия Подобно другим сосудам греха Парные клинки Левианты служили в качестве сосуда для Демона Зависти.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 С их помощью Демон питался завистью своего владельца, захватывая его.The Tailor of Enbizaka Как и в других сосудах, пустые ножницы могут быт заселены другим демоном, и человек может перемещать их.Twiright Prank (story) Так как Демон был источником силы Парных клинков, после его запечатывания мечи потеряли силу.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Клинки не пачкались и не ржавели, что позволяло им оставаться пригодными для использования все время.Evils Forest Booklet Так же превосходное оружие, а после ножницы, были невероятно острыми.The Tailor of Enbizaka Как и все сосуды греха, Парные клинки Левианты могли быть использованы для убийства демона.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Wrath Владельцы *Ирина Клокворкер *Кайо Судо Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Сосуд служит представителем одного из Семи Смертных Грехов. *В Хроносаге грех представляется водным источником, возможно это ссылка на Левиафана, покровителя демона Зависти; Левиафан обычно изображался в виде большого морского монстра. *Имя сосуда - Парные клинки Левианты - так же возможно отсылка к Левиафану. *Ножницы могут символизировать разделение на две части, отсекание страха быть отвергнутым тем, кого любишь. Галерея Концепт= Vessels of sin.jpg|Illustration and description of the vessels of sin in The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Песни= Scissorrs.PNG|Both scissors in The Tailor of Enbizaka bloodstainedscissors.PNG|Kayo's Scissors in Heartbeat Clocktower Rainbowi.png|The vessels of sin in Judgment of Corruption HC scissors.PNG|One of the scissors in Handbeat Clocktower Muzzle envy.png|One of the scissors as seen in The Muzzle of Nemesis CL7 5.png|The scissors as they appear in Seven Crimes and Punishments Tailor_Shop_on_Enbizaka.jpg|Kayo continues with her work, wielding her scissors |-| Книги= abyssIRElluka.jpg|One of the scissors in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue KayoWaltz3.png|Both pairs of scissors in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Kyoscissorswebsite.PNG|One of the scissors on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka TailorMaDemon.png|Both scissors in the novel |-| Манга= Vesselsofsinmanga.png|One of the scissors in The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsKayoScissors.png|Kayo's scissors as they appear in Quartets of Evil QuartetsKayoDemonEnvyScissors.png|The Demon of Envy with one of the scissors in the manga |-| Misc= Kayos.jpg|Kayo's Scissors depicted in the Evils Kingdom album KayoEFbooklet.png|Kayo with the scissors in the Evils Forest booklet KayoChibiIchika.png|Chibi illusration of Kayo holding both scissors Упоминания Примечания }}en:Twin Blades of Levianta Категория:Магия Категория:Magic Tools Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Зависть Категория:The Tailor of Enbizaka Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Magic